


Siren's Song

by sleepysheepies



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Named Reader, Reader is OC, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysheepies/pseuds/sleepysheepies
Summary: It was said that all good things must come to an end, but when the end never comes and you are transported into a new world instead; what do you do?You were just glad you didn't come here alone.





	1. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted some Momonga love tbh 
> 
> If the hentais can find a way then I can too!

 

You firmly knocked on the door to your father's office, fiddling with your fingers in nervousness as you wait to be let in. What could he have wanted, to call for your audience this late into the night? Not only was it very unusual but it was cutting into your YGGDRASIL play time, which you would not have minded nearly as much if the servers weren't being shut down permanently in an hour. You saw the mass email Momonga had sent earlier in the day while taking a break from your duties, smiling to yourself as you remember how ecstatic you felt about seeing everyone again, even if it was for just one final goodbye. You had replied to him almost immediately, promising your appearance. Hearing your father's muffed, "Enter", you steeled your nerves as you turned the door handle and walked inside before shutting it behind you.

Your father sat in his maroon, leather executive chair behind his desk on the opposite end of the room. The deep crimson, velvet curtains were pulled shut and the light from the expensive golden desk lamp only accentuated the shadows on his face. His eyes were calculating as he watched you approach, noting the nervous habit he thought you grew out of surfacing once again. He knew you wouldn't like what he was going to say, but it was for your benefit and the corporation, so he assumed you would maturely understand his point of view and simply accept the change without conflict.

"Aiyu, during your duties tomorrow, I am ordering a maid to confiscate your current Neural Nano Interface set up and all of your unnecessary distractions. I will be replacing it with one from the corporation, where you will only be allowed to do work related subjects." 

White hot anger coursed through your veins and rage took over any sensible thought.

"You can't be _serious_ Father?!"  You cried in a panic. "Am I no longer allowed leisure time?! Am I no longer allowed entertainment?! You would keep me from my own hobbies?! I-!"

"SILENCE!" he barked with authority, and you snapped your mouth shut, balling your fists as you fought against the coming of tears. He eyed you in partial bewilderment, your outburst blindsiding him. You were a quiet and obedient child, as well as the ever dutiful daughter. This was the first time you have ever showed any form of opposition. In the back of his mind he wondered if maybe he was wrong to take this away from you. With the way you reacted, it was likely that his course of action may end up damaging you more than helping you.  Shutting his eyes as he took a deep breath, he strengthened his resolve. You would thank him later for relieving your distractions when you assume his place.

"You have responsibilities as the heiress of a corporation." your father continued in a more subdued tone. "I've let this childish behavior go on for far too long and it's time I end it. I need you present beside me, my little songbird. Escaping reality is for the poor and powerless."

Pressing your lips into a thin line, you nodded meekly, drained of your earlier outrage and wondering why your agreement felt akin to signing away your soul.

"I'm pleased you understand." He inclines his head, as if confirming something to himself,"That's all that I needed to discuss with you, you may retire to your room." 

You bow respectfully towards him, your long hair acting as a curtain as tears unwilling slipped past your cheeks. Biting your bottom lip to keep it from quivering pathetically, you swept out of your fathers office as quickly as you could.

_This was insanity!_

To think he was ripping away the one thing that you loved, the one thing that helped you get through your day! You could have coped with YGGDRASIL ending forever. It would have been hard and would have left you with a large, empty hole in your heart, but you're sure you would have gotten over it with time. But  _this?!_ Taking away every single game you own, and would have owned?! Taking away any chance at being with your friends again?! Your only true friends?! You weren't sure if you had the strength for it yet.

Finally in the privacy of your room, you broke down into quiet sobs. Video games were your escape from reality, ever since you were small. It was your chance to get away from the constant pressure to be perfect, to forget about the ones waiting to capitalize on your every mistake. They provided a sense of adventure and safety the real world could never provide for you. You could be whatever you wanted, go wherever you wanted, be friends with whoever you wanted.

You remembered booting up YGGDRASIL for the first time, all those years ago. How completely you had fallen in love within the first few moments in the character creation screen, before meticulously designing your avatar. She would be an extension of you and so you took a painstaking amount of time creating her to be just right. Out of all the races, none had particularly stood out other than Heteromorphic. Knowing full well the negative consequences that would be faced in choosing that race, you selected it anyways. You always loved unique races and customization, and being hunted didn't scare you as you had decided to go for a humanoid appearance. Seeing Lorelei as one of the playable races interested you the most. They were mermaids in a sense, or more accurately: sirens. They were known to be one of the most beautiful of peoples with equally beautiful voices. You could feel your soul thrum in response to choosing to be one.

Before your father became hard pressed to have you learn everything he knows, you sung avidly in the most renown of choirs. It was almost inhuman how angelic your voice could be. Your heart broke when you were forced to leave it behind, your father teaching you one of the very first lessons of growing up: sacrifices had to be made.

 Banishing the bad memory, you focused instead on how you made your character; Altea. You gave her floor length pink hair, and made her skin a light tan, which mirrored yours. Her facial features were angelic in nature, with rounded cheeks and a defined jawline, her almond-shaped eyes a brilliant ocean blue. Being petite and slim in the real world, you felt compelled to make her a little taller than yourself and where you had neither, you were sure to give her ample breasts and a rounded, supple bottom. Seeing that Loreleis had a second form excited you, and you couldn't wait to unlock it.

Thinking about yourself in YGGDRASIL calmed you down significantly. Because you weren't Aiyu Morimoto, heiress to her father's corporation, you were Altea the bard! Whose powerful songs healed and inspired those around you while weaving discord and fear into the hearts of your enemies! Well... that's what you were supposed to be anyways, before meeting Ulbert and then later on, Momonga. 

 Your eyes shot open.  _Momonga!_  

While you were wallowing in self pity, you forgot about the time, letting the countdown to the servers' end dwindle down to 20 minutes. Rushing into your VR room, you threw open the case of syringes, cleaning the inside of your elbow quickly with a antibacterial-numbing wipe before discarding it haphazardly as you picked up a syringe filled with nano-machines and injected it into your arm. Ignoring the brief dizziness that came with the injection, you all but threw your VR headset on while parting your long hair and plugging the helmet cable into the port on the back of your neck. Getting comfy in the enormously plush leather chair, you cleared your throat as you selected YGGDRASIL off the home menu.

 

"Log in."

 

You blink as you appeared at the 9th floor inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick, at the round table.

"Ah! Altie!" A familiar voice called out to you in genuine surprise. "I didn't think you were going to make it..b-but I'm so happy that you came!!"

Emoting a happy face, you laughed sheepishly, all evidence of your earlier mood gone from your voice. "I'm really sorry I'm late Momocchi..I had a pretty serious disc-....hey...where is everyone?"

Looking around the humongous table, every chair was empty save for one. Momonga sat a few feet in front of you, his elder lich avatar lifting a hand in greeting. You heard him sigh sadly as you walked closer, the end of your divine mage robes dragging slightly behind you.

"Only you and HeroHero came, actually..." 

Hearing him so sad clenched at your heart and you wished you knew how to make it better. Momonga suddenly slammed a skeletal fist on the table, startling you from your thoughts.

"Damn it! How dare he and the others abandon our guild! Our guild that we worked so hard to build! Doesn't that mean something to any of them?!" You placed a gloved hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Momocchi...they have lives too y'know?"

Another sigh. "I know...I guess I just miss the days when everyone was on. We'd go on dungeon crawls...have duels...you name it. And now...nothing."

"But we did have a lot of fun back then didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did! I suppose all we can do now is savor the good times we shared. Do you still have your videos and screenshots?"

You giggled. "Hell yeah! Thousands just stored away. We could share through email if you'd like? Maybe after the servers shut down?" Your eyes drifted to the top right of your screen, where the countdown was on display.  _10 minutes left..._

 "Yeah, I'd like that a lot." You could hear a smile in his voice and couldn't help but smile as well. "Altie..let's gather the Pleiades to the throne room. As one final order to send us off."

Your avatar nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

Taking the Staff of Ains Ooal Gown from its resting place, Momonga carried it with him to the 10th floor of Nazarick, you walking close beside him as a fellow guild member and friend. 

"It kind of sucks that we never saw them in action" You murmured as Momonga gave the order to the Pleiades follow him.

"It does, doesn't it? No one was strong enough to reach this far, but we could always dream of how great the battle would have been."

You hummed in agreement as he sat on the throne and you took your seat on the arm. Gazing to your right, you noticed a familiar NPC.

"Oh Albedo!" Smiling, you admired her openly as Momonga opened her settings. You two shared a short laugh at how lengthy they were, you laughing harder when Momonga reached the end.

 

_On the inside, she's a bitch._

 

He put his hand up to his face in exasperation. "Th-that's a little much, but I can't say I didn't expect it from Tabula." Momonga looked at you and looked at the settings. "Since it's the end, Tabula wouldn't mind if I changed it a little, would he?"

 

You watch as he changed it to "She is deeply in love Momonga".

 

Before pressing the ">:D" emote, you giggled evilly. "I won't promise you that I won't tell~"

"Altie!!" He cried. "You wouldn't!"

You couldn't help but cackle. "I dunno, Momocchi~! I think his reaction would be really goddamn funny~!"

"Nooooo!"

 

It didn't take long for the laughter to subside and the mood to turn somber as the minutes counted down.

"Momonga." He looked at you in surprise. You almost never say his actual username. "I'm...I'm really happy to have had the chance to be in Nines Own Goal with you and everyone else. And then creating Ains Ooal Gown and building the Tomb of Nazarick... These are memories I'll cherish forever. My life's going to be a little less bright without seeing your idiot face here everyday."

He laughed at your half hearted insult, and reached out to pat you on the head. "I'm happy to have had you with us for this long as well, Altea. Thank you for being my close friend and always logging on everyday without fail. Even if it was for just a few hours, I enjoyed spending every second with you." He was sure if his heart could burst, it would have. You sniffled, feeling tears well up in your eyes and slowly beginning to roll down your cheeks. Feeling braver, Momonga continued, "I wish, if I could, that I could spend the rest of my life here in Nazarick with you."

Your breath caught in your throat and you feel as though you've forgotten to breathe. "M-Momonga..." You looked away shyly."I-I don't know what to say..." 

Momonga grew very embarrassed very quickly. Aaahh why did he say that?!? It was like some half-baked confession! Screaming internally, he coughed into his hand trying to disperse the awkwardness. "I-I'm sorry! I- I don't-! I-I hope that wasn't weird..! I'd hate to have ruined this in any way..!"

Your soft laughter filtered through his ears. "Of course not, idiot! I...I wish for the same." Both your avatars were looking at each other, neither one fully aware that your hands were resting on top of each others on your avatar's knee. 

You sighed sadly as the clock hit 0 and your screen turned black, mentally berating yourself for not telling him you wont be able to get on the internet much for leisure activities after this.

Goddamnit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That's the first chapter! I hope you guys like it. I'm very welcome to critiques and corrections if I make mistakes. I want to improve!


	2. Just Kidding

**"Altea!"**

 

It felt as though you were abruptly placed in the middle of an earthquake. Jolting awake, everything within your field of vision was shaking.

_What the fuck?!_

You made a small noise of discomfort and the tremors immediately ceased. Furrowing your brows, you waited for your brain to stop bouncing around in your head before focusing on your surroundings. Banners featuring the emblems of different guild members came into view and it dawned on you that you weren't back in your VR room. Panic slowly rising, your eyes frantically searched the around the room. Why were you still in the game?? Hadn't the servers shutdown?? You could have sworn you watched the timer count down to zero...

"A-Altie?" An unknown, baritone voice blurted out next to you.

Snapping your head to your right, you faced a seemingly confused Momonga. Since when did YGGDRASIL get so life like? Had they updated the graphics without you noticing? Maybe tweaked the heteromorphs' facial expressiveness? You could almost feel how weirded out your close friend was. It was then you realized Momonga had your upper arms held tightly in his hands, which caused you to squirm uncomfortably; you didn't much like being squashed.

"H-hey Momocchi..?"

Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped. Nah, that wasn't you. Couldn't have been.That was soft and pleasing to the ears. Your voice was the exact opposite. Deciding it best to try again, you opened your lips to speak.

"W-What's going on?"

Oh shit. Guess that really had been you.

Momonga took that moment to recover from his state of shock and slowly uttered his response, as if testing new vocal chords.

"I don't know."

Both of you recoiled in your seats. 

"uWAAAHAAAAAAA! YOUR VOICE IS SO DIFFERENT!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

"MY VOICE?!?! WHAT ABOUT YOURS?!?! YOU SOUND WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!!!"

A series of shimmering green lights engulf Momonga and he calms down considerably. He loosens his hold on you and recollects himself, putting a skeletal finger to his chin as he observes you.

"I apologize for holding you so firmly, all of this was a bit shocking and you weren't waking as fast as I had. Do you feel a little strange?"

Damn. His voice was like rich velvet, the kind of which you felt you could melt into and wrap yourself up in. He was gentle as he spoke to you, though you could sense absolute power and command in the underlying tones. Goosebumps rose across your arms and you tried to ignore them, instead choosing to shift in your seat and smooth over the folds in your divine, red robe.

"Y-Yeah! It's like...it's like everything is so real now. I could feel you shaking me and holding me in your hands, and my heart beating like crazy; I feel way more than a little strange."

He hums in thought as he nods before trying to bring up the HUD, maybe a GM would be able to explain your situation. His bony fingers went through the normal motions of bringing it up, to no avail. You began to try as well, panic starting to well up inside of you once more.

"Altie, can you bring up your HUD at all?"

"I-I can't. Maybe we-!"  A theory slaps you in the face and you decide to voice it to Momonga, seeking security as you reach out to hold onto something; he notices and gives you his hand. "U-um..." You stuttered, letting your mind briefly acknowledge how petite your hands are in comparison to his. "You don't think we got sucked into the game world somehow...do you?"

"That could be a possibility. All the evidence we've gathered up until now points to that. Although, I also believe we should search for further confirmation."

"R-Right! Well we can't use our HUDs, can't contact any GMs, we sound like our characters, and everything  _feels so real._ What else can we confirm?"

Momonga suddenly retracts his hand and hovers it over your face, almost caressing your supple, tanned skin. "We should test censorship."

Blinking in surprise, you feel your cheeks start to warm and couldn't help but stumble over yourself shyly, unable to look him in his eyes as you fiddled with your fingers in your lap. "Th-that was pretty fast. Have you been thinking about it for a long time Momonga~?" You gazed up at him as you finished your sentence, batting your lashes playfully. It was his turn to be embarrassed as he waved a hand in front of him, trying to dismiss your claims.

"N-No! I-It was simply the next step in-!"

"Oho? Next step? But we haven't even gone on a date yet~!" You giggled, watching him struggle to come up with a clever response, like a panther playing with its food. After a couple moments, you went in for the kill; your voice low and sultry. "Although, since it's you, Momocchi, I don't mind at all~"

You could barely contain your peel of laughter when his eye sockets turned into dark voids and his jaw was left hanging open in pure astonishment. Teasing him was easily one of your more funner pastimes, and it was a hundred times better when you got Peroronccino involved. Momonga's reactions were S-tier. A green aura lit up his face briefly and his expression from before twisted mischievously. 

"Almost 12 years we've known each other and finally you've confessed to me? If you behave, I might consider it."

You were sure there was steam coming out from your ears with how red hot your face felt. Balling your hands into fists, you beat them childishly into your lap.

"M-MOMONGA Y-YOU IDIOT!! THAT WASN'T A CONFESSION!!"

All these years of enduring your merciless teasing, and he's finally figured out how to beat you at your own game. It was time you learned your lesson.

"Ah, denial is just the first stage. You've got three more before acceptance. I can help speed things along." Boldly, he placed his hand on your thigh and squeezed. A girly, indignant squeak came from your lips and you couldn't deal with the heavy embarrassment anymore. You leapt into his lap with an angry screech, straddling his thighs (or femurs, technically). Snatching the front of his robe in both fists, you proceeded to shake him around like a monkey trying to get out of its cage. Although the results left much to be desired as your guild master barely moved from your "attack" and you immediately felt like a moron for even attempting it.

Thunderous rolling laughter erupted from his open mouth for a moment or so before you were roughly crushed against his chest and the ear-piercing clang of metal against metal reverberated behind your head. 

"Albedo." Momonga's voice was dangerously low and dripped with silent fury. His fingers were tangled into your scalp, tenderly cradling the back of your skull as he pressed you further into himself.

"Lord Momonga!? How can you protect this **_INSOLENT_** **BITCH?!** " Your eyes widened at how full of rage her voice sounded. Was that...really Albedo? Chancing a glance, you turned slowly, peering at her from where your head was tucked underneath Momonga's chin. She was absolutely livid. Her crazed, yellow eyes narrowed in pure hatred towards you as she continued her rant.

"Not only has she  _ **DARED**_ to mock and  _ **DISRESPECT**_ you, but also  _ **TRAITOROUSLY**_ **ATTACKED YOU WITH THE INTENTION TO HARM**! **! I CANNOT STAND IDLY BY AND LET HER-"**

" **Enough.** " Momonga used the staff of Ains Ool Gown, which had blocked her attack, to forcibly shove Albedo back with a gust of wind. A wave of green washed over him once, then twice. "Altea is my closest, most precious friend. She is to be treated with unwavering respect and loyalty, as much as is put forth onto me. You would do well to remember this, Albedo. I won't remind you again."

The Overlord's protective hold on you finally loosened and you sat back, dazed and sure of having a bruised ribcage. You rubbed your arm awkwardly, feeling strangely at fault for Albedo being scolded.

"...Yes, my Lord."

"Good. Now, I have a task for you. Gather all of the floor's guardians and have them meet me in the arena on floor 6 within the hour."

She bowed, knelt with one hand over her heart and the other gripping her staff. "As you wish, my beloved~"

_Beloved??_

Realization hit you. Momonga you great big idiot.

After he gave Sebas and the Pleiades their own set of orders, you felt him sink into the throne. Momonga gingerly placed his bony hands on your soft hips, seeking comfort in your warmth as he sighed in exasperation. Alone again with your guild master, you couldn't help but to shoot him an angry glare while crossing your arms over your chest in a huff.

"You really fucked up, messing with her settings like that."

He groaned, mortified. "I know, I know. It was supposed to be a joke! How should I have known this would happen? How would either of us have known?"

Sighing loudly, you felt your anger leave your body as quickly as it came. You really couldn't stay mad at him, even though it was his fault you almost got beat over the head by a previously docile NPC. Speaking of which...

"Hey. At least we can pretty much confirm we aren't in YGGDRASIL anymore. I don't remember them ever being capable of showing this much emotion...or talking..."

Momonga chuckled, the rich tones vibrating your insides. "There's still the matter of testing censorship, you know." His grip on your hips grew firm, as if solidifying his statement.

You missed the series of green lights shimmering down Momonga's face, his frustration after almost obvious if you had been watching. Instead, you had scoffed and turned your head away, pretending to be indignant. He noted you were pretty bad at hiding your true feelings, if your reddening cheeks and soft thighs squeezing against his were any indication. Cue green lights. Damnit.

A sudden thought popped into your head. "Momocchi, do you think we'll be able to use all of our spells like we did in YGGDRASIL?" He hummed as he went to help you off his lap, secretly missing your warmth as soon as you and he stood.

Back to business. "We'll find out in the arena. For now, let's see if our guild rings work." 

Eyeing the ring almost suspiciously on your finger, you scratched the back of your head. "So, how would you even use it? Do I just focus on where I-"

Your stomach lurched as your body shifted. A quick look around told you you weren't in the throne room anymore.

"Oh, holy shit."

"That's relieving, isn't it?" Momonga states, appearing besides you.

"Yeah, no kidding. If we actually had to walk here I'd probably cry." 

 

It didn't take long for the two of you to get a feel of how magic actually worked. Of course, you were having a little too much fun flitting around and destroying target after target with a variety of spells. Finding out how [Message] worked creeped you out, as Momonga had used it so casually as a test and you thought he had gotten inside your head somehow. He decided to tease you in response to your panicked reaction, saying that you didn't need to hide anything from him as you already confessed your feelings, to which you denied attraction to a pile of dirty old bones and began creating snowballs with a low tier spell before lobbing them in his direction. This was how Aura, Mare, and Shalltear found Nazarick's last remaining Supreme Beings; in the midst of a snowball fight in the middle of the arena. You were completely shocked as you saw them and dropped the snowball you were about to throw. Momonga's had disintegrated in his hand and he cleared his throat awkwardly. Your heart filled with lead when you remembered the creators of the guardians present.

Your sadness was momentarily forgotten as Shalltear pressed herself onto you, her hands holding you sensually as she praised your beauty before praising Momonga's. Her seductions fell flat when Aura began to poke fun at the vampire and soon enough, both guardians started to bicker, poor Mare being caught inbetween. Their antics reminded you of your close friends and you couldn't hold back the sudden stream of tears. Wrapping your arms around the three confused and concerned guardians, you brought them into a hug as you sobbed uncontrollably. They attempted to comfort you as best they could, refusing to take your show of excessive emotion as weakness when you had brought it up. Momonga watched the scene with a heavy heart, as he missed Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama as much as you did. It didn't take long for the other floor guardians to make their appearance and by that time, you had composed yourself and started to act as dignified as you were taught to by your father.

Unfortunately, you must have not taken well to the lessons as you had to secretly cast [Calm Emotions] to be able to reign your tears in. It would have been embarrassing to be reduced to a blubbering mess as each guardian spoke. They reminded you too much of your friends, and you missed them terribly. Your spell had not gone unnoticed by Momonga however, and he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder to console you. Sure enough, Albedo zeroed in onto the movement and although her face was passive, her aura was hostile. 

_I guess that's going to be a work in progress._

It kind of upset you, how much it seemed that Albedo disliked you. You've always liked her, and admired how beautiful Tabula had made her. Promising to somehow get back on her good side, you let those concerns rest for now. You watched as Momonga commanded the guardians, smiling fondly as a sense of nostalgia washed over you. It was like it came naturally to him. How his presence demanded respect, how absolute his authority was, and how his strategy was without fault.

But, even with all of those considered, you knew inside he was still a dork. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -peek- i hope this is okay. i had to rewrite some parts multiple times because i wanted them to sound right. i guess im having trouble putting my thoughts into words. i hope to grow from that one day


End file.
